


Joined Souls

by Ulrich362



Series: Arc-V Romance [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich362/pseuds/Ulrich362
Summary: Zarc is a great duelist who can hear the Spirits in his cards, and Ray is a girl with the same power. When the two of them meet their can only be one result.





	Joined Souls

Joined Souls

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

“Ok just relax, this is your first major duel so nobody expects you to be perfect.” Zarc told himself as he awaited the moment his name was to be called and he would enter the stadium for his match, the voices of the crowd echoing in his ears as he drew four cards from, his deck and smiled. “You’re excited too huh, well we’ll just have to give these people a show they’ll never forget.”

As if responding to Zarc’s words the four cards seemed to start glowing as he closed his eyes feeling the same bond with his friends that had gotten him this far in the first place, their hearts were connected.

“Next up, we have a newcomer to the professional dueling stage.” announced an enthusiastic male voice as his words echoed throughout the stadium and Zarc took one final deep breath, the moment of truth had finally arrived. “Please give a warm welcome for the Dragon Duelist, Zarc!”

On cue Zarc walked out into the stadium and was immediately dumbfounded at the incredible number of people who were there to watch him duel, his eyes raced across what felt like thousands of faces all focusing on him before he paused as he caught the eye of a girl around his age with dark red or maroon colored hair. He didn’t know why, but something about her immediately drew his attention and it was only when he noticed he was staring that he quickly looked away as his opponent, a man in a dark green jacket with brown pants approached him.

“So your name is Zarc, I’m Richard.” the man introduced himself extending his hand. “Let’s have a good match.”

“Yeah, and may the best duelist win.” Zarc agreed taking his hand as he felt the familiar excitement of performing alongside his dragons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The duel had gone back and forth countless times, with the crowd’s gasps of suspense and excitement bringing incredible joy to Zarc, this is what he had been looking forward to the entire time. In a display of coordination with Odd-Eyes Dragon that left the audience cheering louder than any before he had managed to not only survive the attack from Machina Force with 50 life points but he had also gotten every card necessary for his friends to give him the victory.

‘Odd-Eyes, you sacrificed yourself and I promise it won’t be in vain.’ Zarc thought with a smile before turning to the audience, unconsciously in the direction of that girl from before as he bowed. “Ladies and Gentlemen, I truly hope you’ve enjoyed the show and Richard has been a remarkable opponent, but the time has come to bring our performance to an end. I activate the effect of my two Dragon Miracle traps in the graveyard, banishing them to summon two level four Lesser Dragons in defense mode.”

“Two level four monsters, then you must be planning to Xyz Summon.” Richard noted. “Though you’re Xyz monster still won’t be powerful enough to take down Machina Force.”

“If it were any Xyz monster I might agree with you, but this is one of my closest friends. I overlay my two Lesser Dragons!” Zarc declared before closing his eyes. ‘Time for your debut, let’s make it one to remember.’

The crowd went silent as the two dragons flew up into the vortex and Zarc drew a card from his Extra Deck as a single roar echoed in his mind.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Zarc chanted as his dragon appeared on the field above him. “Now, by using one of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon’s overlay units your Machina Force loses half its attack points and Dark Rebellion gains that same amount, go Treason Discharge!”

As Zarc said that, one of the purple orbs floating around Dark Rebellion flew into its wings before purple electricity shot out and surrounded Machina Force.

“What, but that means Machina Force is vulnerable!” Richard realized in shock.

“Exactly.” Zarc smiled. “Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“He’s pretty good, what do you think dad?” asked the dark red haired girl that caught Zarc’s eye prior to the match.

“He certainly is talented Ray. Not many people have such a strong connection to their monsters.” noted a man sitting next to her. “You could see it in his eyes.”

Ray turned back to the duel as Zarc won and looked straight at the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon before a feeling of joy and happiness filler her heart and she immediately blinked in surprise. ‘You too, you can feel the hearts of your cards?’

Suddenly the crowd erupted into deafening cheers as Zarc won the duel with his dragon and smiled while waving at everyone watching, though Ray and her father both noticed that as Zarc’s eyes passed them they stayed on Ray for a few moments longer than anyone else.

“We should congratulate him; don’t you agree Ray?” her father inquired with a smile.

“Yeah, actually there’s something I wanted to ask him. During the duel, did you notice it?” Ray asked. “It was as if he was talking directly to his dragons, just like I do when I duel.”

“You think, well there’s only one way to find out. Come on we can meet him if we head out now.” her father mentioned with a calm smile as the two of them walked out of the stadium and away from the ever-increasing cheers of the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc felt like he was on top of the world, his first professional duel and he made everyone smile. Winning wasn’t even something he cared about doing, it was just an extra boost to his confidence and he was excitedly speaking with his dragons about the duel.

“You two were amazing, I knew I could always count on you, and next time I’ll be sure to let you two take center stage.” Zarc smiled before closing his eyes. “The five of us are a team, and nothing will ever change that.”

Zarc was so engrossed in his conversation with his dragons that he completely missed the man walking up to him before he practically walked into him only to stop at the last second thanks to Odd-Eyes Dragon warning him.

“Huh, oh I’m really sorry I was just…” Zarc started.

“Talking to your dragons?” Ray finished as Zarc turned and stared in shock that she not only would think to guess that but that she was so certain she was right.

“Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Leo Akaba, and this is my daughter Ray.” introduced the man that Zarc had nearly walked into. “I must admit, that was a remarkable duel. You’re quite skilled.”

“Thanks, did my dragons and I entertain you Mr. Akaba?” Zarc asked anxiously. “That’s kind of what I was trying to do, winning was great but even if I lost it people enjoyed the match that’s all I wanted.”

“You did, and judging from your reaction to my daughter’s question you were indeed speaking with your dragons.” Leo commented calmly.

“Yeah…” Zarc started. “But how did you know that’s what…”

“I can do the same thing, I thought I was the only one.” Ray interjected causing Zarc to turn and stare at her in shock.

“You two must have quite a bit to talk about, would you like to join my family for dinner? Leo offered though with the look in his eye Zarc could immediately tell this wasn’t a simple polite invitation.

‘Wait, I was staring at his daughter. I’m dead.’ Zarc thought fearfully. “Oh, um well I’d hate to intrude and…”

“Think nothing of it, you’re more than welcome if you’d like to join.” Leo explained.

“Well…” Zarc started before meeting Ray’s eyes as he felt all of his nerves melt away. “That sounds lovely, thank you very much Mr. Akaba.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Leo replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc had expected the dinner with the Akaba family to be awkward but sitting between Ray and her father was even more stressful than he expected it to be.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where did you get those two dragons?” Leo inquired. “Odd-Eyes Dragon and Dark Rebelliomn Xyz Dragon correct?”

“Actually, I have four dragons.” Zarc explained as he took out his deck before placing the four cards on the table. “I used Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion in the duel today but I also have Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.”

“Four dragons, no wonder he called you the dragon duelist.” Ray smiled. “You can talk to all of them?”

“Yeah, I can. They’re my closest friends in the world.” Zarc smiled as he felt familiar feelings of happiness in his chest, his dragons felt the same way. “Though to be honest, I didn’t find them so much as they found me.”

“They found you, what do you mean by that?” Leo inquired calmly before meeting Zarc’s eye with an unspoken message that they needed to talk after the meal.

Zarc swallowed nervously thinking about the implications of that conversation. “Well, a few years ago I was heading home…”

As he said that Zarc looked down sadly.

“Zarc?” Ray started hesitantly. “What’s wrong?”

Zarc just looked up as Leo and Ray noticed the tears in his eyes only for him to glance at the four dragon cards and wipe them away.

“Anyway, I was heading home when a strong breeze blew the cards right in front of me. I heard them asking for help and so I picked them up and well, we bonded really quickly after that.” Zarc smiled recalling the day he got the four cards. “To be honest, I’ve always been able to communicate with the spirits inside the cards, but these four. We have a connection that goes beyond just a duelist and the cards he uses.”

“They’re like your family aren’t they?” Ray guessed only for Zarc to suddenly look down. “Is something…”

“Zarc, you mentioned you found the cards on your way home. What exactly did you parents say when you told them that four incredibly powerful cards just flew into…” Leo started before Zarc started shaking.

“Zarc?” Ray asked as she went to gently take his hand only for him to pull back and stand up from the table.

“I appreciate you having me over, but I really need to go.” Zarc said quickly before picking up his cards and starting to walk off only for Leo to catch his shoulder.

“Zarc, you don’t have any parents do you?” Leo questioned as Zarc’s body tensed at the memories. “Those dragons, they aren’t like your family, they are your family am I right?”

Zarc just shook but the pain in his eyes was more than enough for Leo to know he was right as he took Zarc into a side room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Do we really have to do this?” Zarc asked. “I’m sorry that I looked at…”

“You think that’s what I want to talk to you about?” Leo questioned. “Zarc, I care about my daughter yes but that’s for another time. Right now you need to listen to something else, you haven’t done anything to make me distrust you and if you need anything I’ll be there to help.”

Zarc’s eyes widened hearing that as Leo smiled gently.

“It’s really alright, I have my dragons and…” Zarc started only for Leo to gently shake his head.

“Yes, but you need more than that. We can talk about your potential relation with Ray later, right now though what you need to know is that Ray and I will be there if you need anything.” Leo told him. “You’re a good person, do you understand?”

“You… yes. Thank you.” Zarc whispered in shock as Leo smiled.

“Good, now we’ll still have to talk about that another time, but right now would you like to spend the night as our guest?” Leo inquired. “You’re more than welcome to if you’d like.”

Zarc could hardly contain his emotions as the implications of what he just heard hit his brain. Mr. Akaba, he wasn’t mad and was willing to support him? Nobody in the past had ever treated him as anything other than a freak who talked to his deck.

“Dad’s right, you can stay if you need to Zarc.” Ray offered with a smile.

“That’s… thank you, thank you both so much.” Zarc smiled as a familiar feeling of happiness built in his chest and he knew immediately that his friends felt the same joy he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meeting Ray and her dad had been the greatest thing to ever happen in Zarc’s life, he had people who cared about him and on top of everything else his dueling was continuing to bring smiles and excitement to everyone. His life couldn’t possibly get any better.

“It looks like a storm might be brewing so we’ll have to pack things up and head back.” Leo commented.

Well maybe one way, he’d never admit to it but Leo Akaba wouldn’t give Zarc and Ray time to themselves, always suggesting that since Zarc didn’t have a family of his own he should spend time with the two of them to make up for lost time, not that Zarc didn’t appreciate that but some time with just Ray would have been nice.

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” Zarc admitted. “Besides, I have another big match coming up in a few days and I want to make sure people are cheering even louder than ever before.”

Leo and Ray smiled at Zarc’s enthusiasm as the three of them started packing up their bags they had taken to the crystal-clear lake just outside the city and started heading back as Ray walked up to him. “Seeing you have so much fun with your dragons I know people will be excited to see again.”

“She has a point Zarc, nobody else I’ve seen has such a close connection to their cards and while I can’t speak for anybody else when I see you duel it keeps me at the edge of my seat with excitement.” Leo told him. “I’m sure that as long as you keep doing what you’ve been doing people will be happy and excited.”

Zarc rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before nodding. “Thanks, um… actually if it isn’t too much trouble there’s a new movie coming out tomorrow and if…”

The look in Leo’s eyes told Zarc that he knew exactly what he was asking but after spending these past few weeks with him it was clear that Zarc was a good person as he closed his eyes.

“Dad?” Ray inquired before Leo opened his eyes and smiled. 

“You two have fun, I have some work to do so I won’t be able to make it. Enjoy yourselves though.” Leo smiled.

Zarc immediately blinked in shock, Mr. Akaba had never allowed him and Ray to go somewhere without his supervision, this was unreal and yet he knew it wasn’t a dream. He would actually have the opportunity to spend time with Ray, and maybe even tell her his feelings.

Ray just smiled hearing that as she gently took Zarc’s hand as Leo noticed and met Zarc’s eye with a kind but calm warning, don’t upset her or you’ll regret this, you get one chance.

Zarc smiled back and closed his eyes as the cool breeze blew past them. Things couldn’t possibly get any better than they were right at this moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What kind of movie is it Zarc?” Ray inquired as the two of them walked up to purchase their tickets as Zarc blushed slightly. “Huh, is something…”

“Ray, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while.” Zarc admitted anxiously. “Back when I first saw you there was…”

Suddenly Ray took Zarc’s hand and smiled causing him to pause and meet her gaze as she gently kissed him.

“I know what you’re trying to say, and the truth is I think I might feel the same way. At first I just felt like all we had in common was that we could hear the spirits in our cards but after spending these past few months with you, it just makes me more and more happy.” Ray smiled.

Time seemed to stand still as Ray said that and Zarc just looked at her in shock before huge smile appeared on his face.

“Ray, you have no idea how happy that makes me.” Zarc smiled. “When I first saw you in the crowd I felt like there was something special about you, I guess it was that I had just seen the person who would mean more to me than anyone else.”

Ray blushed hearing that but smiled as the two of them walked up to purchase their movie tickets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The romantic film that Zarc had chosen couldn’t have resonated with him and Ray any more if they were the main characters, and the two of them knew if from the moment the film started until the instant the credits started to roll.

“That was an amazing film, right Zarc?” Ray asked holding his hand and smiling. “The scene where the two main characters met and realized they had the same strange power that isolated them for so long.”

“That is until they found each other and realized what they both thought was keeping them from getting to know other people was really just the key to finding the people that really mattered in the end.” Zarc agreed before the two of them started to laugh.

As the two of them walked the sun moved out from behind a cloud illuminating Ray’s face as Zarc blushed a bit before the familiar feeling of his dragons’ happiness filled his chest and he realized that they were as happy to spend time with Ray as he was.

Suddenly Ray paused. “Zarc, I’m worried. Your duels are getting more and more risky to keep people excited but after what happened last time, you nearly fell and if your trap hadn’t brought back Clear Wing…”

Zarc looked down recalling what she was talking about, he was trying to excite the crowd by leaping from Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in midair and landing on Starve Venom Fusion Dragon as he summoned it only for his opponent to use Solemn Warning and stop him. If it wasn’t for his facedown card bringing back Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to catch him during his fall he might not be standing with Ray now.

“I know that you want to please the crowd and make people smile but when you have to be careful. These duels are just getting more and more realistic and…” Ray started only for Zarc to gently hug her.

“I know, I can’t promise I won’t try to make the audience smile but I will promise that I’ll be careful so you won’t have to worry.” Zarc promised.

“Ok, thank you Zarc.” Ray smiled as the two of them walked back to the Akaba household.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You two seem happy.” Leo noted as Ray and Zarc walked into the house. “How was the movie?”

“It was a great movie.” Ray replied. “I’m really glad we managed to see it.”

“She’s right, it was one of the best movies I’ve ever seen.” Zarc added as he met Leo’s eye. “Actually, could I talk to you Mr. Akaba?”

Leo nodded calmly as the two of them walked into a different room and Leo offered Zarc a seat on a chair which he politely took.

“What’s on your mind Zarc?” Leo inquired though the look in his eye and the calm expression on his face told Zarc he knew exactly what this conversation was going to be about.

“You and Ray have been so incredibly kind to me these past few months and I couldn’t be more grateful, although…” Zarc started before taking a deep breath. “You probably know what I’m going to ask, but I love Ray. I’d like to marry her one day, and I don’t want our relationship to suffer because…”

Leo just looked down and shook his head before glancing at Zarc with a smile on his face causing Zarc to pause and look at him in surprise.

“I’ve known this whole time that you love her Zarc, the truth is you don’t have to be a genius to see how happy the two of you make each other.” Leo explained. “The fact is I was doubtful at first for my daughter to be spending so much time with you, what father wouldn’t be?”

Zarc could only smile in understanding, Ray was his only child so of course he would want to make sure she would be ok.

“You’re right, and I feel the same way. I want to keep Ray happy too.” Zarc admitted. “That’s why after my next duel… I was going to ask to marry her.”

Leo just closed his eyes in thought as Zarc held his breath, each second that passed feeling like an eternity until Leo finally opened his eyes. “I still think you two are young to be thinking about marriage but if you two are willing to wait a bit longer I can say that I can’t think of any people more perfect for each other.”

Zarc just stared as his brain attempted to catch up with what it just heard, Leo Akaba was saying it was ok for him to marry Ray? As he realized that was what Leo meant Zarc felt happier than he had in his entire life.

“I… thank you so much.” Zarc replied. “You have no idea what this means to me.”

“I think I can guess, though remember I asked you to wait a bit longer before that can you do that for me Zarc?” Leo questioned.

Zarc just nodded. “It won’t be easy to wait, but if anything in the world is worth waiting Ray is more than worth the wait.”

Leo just smiled hearing that before the two of them walked back to see Ray looking at her cards and smiling.

“Oh, what were you two talking about?” Ray inquired.

“I was just telling Mr. Akaba about how you were concerned about what happened in my last duel and didn’t want me doing anything that risky again.” Zarc answered.

Ray just looked at the two of them skeptically but nodded.

“Bringing smiles to people watching the duels is just as important as winning or losing Ray.” Leo pointed out.

“I guess you have a point.” Ray relented. “Just make sure you’re careful alright Zarc, the crowd got a little too excited after that last near miss and you’re too easily swayed by their cheering.”

Zarc just rubbed his head and laughed knowing she was right. “Well yeah, but I promised I wouldn’t do anything crazy and I won’t.”

Ray smiled hearing that and the sight of her smile made Zarc feel even happier than ever before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One simple duel, the crowd had been cheering the whole time and even his opponent had been smiling despite the disadvantage he was at but then it happened. Zarc still couldn’t believe it, this wasn’t supposed to happen. Odd-Eyes Dragon had hit Ignition Beast Volcannon with its tail and yet now his opponent, the person who was smiling so much beforehand was clutching their shoulder in agony, blood spilling from the wound Zarc had unintentionally caused. This wasn’t…

Suddenly applause started throughout the crowd causing Zarc to turn in shock at the slowly spreading cheers that this act of senseless violence was making them smile? The implications were unbelievable to him and yet seeing them so excited it made him feel a swell of excitement.

“Is this what you all want, violent duels?” Zarc questioned to resounding cheers. “In that case I’ll…”

Zarc paused as he met Ray’s eye and saw the horror in her face over what happened and he immediately understood just what his next choice would do, he closed his eyes as he felt his four dragons anger at what was happening and yet despite it all he made a promise to the person he loved more than any in the world, and forcing his closest friends into such violent battles was something he already knew he could never do, as he silently made his choice he felt the smallest bit of happiness that despite what he was doing they were still with him and despite the fact that he’d never be able to see them in person again they were still his friends and they agreed with his choice.

“You’ll what?” questioned one of the people in the audience. “That was incredible, normal duels aren’t anything like that.”

“No, they aren’t…” Zarc started. “And they never will be again, this was a terrible accident and I won’t ever let something like this happen again. Dueling is meant to bring people smiles, but if that’s the kind of thing that makes people happy then it isn’t worth it.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray could hardly believe her ears; she was so afraid the cheers would get to Zarc and he would start to enjoy hurting his opponents and yet this… he was acting as though he wasn’t going to duel again if this is what people wanted to see. She could feel her heart breaking in two, the one thing in the world Zarc loved more than anything else was dueling and making people happy so to see him considering stopping was just too painful.

“Zarc…” Ray whispered as Leo took her hand and nodded to her quietly.

“We’ll all talk when we get back, he made his choice and if you want my opinion, it was the right one.” Leo told her as Zarc deactivated his duel disc and walked out of the stadium with a look of pain and sadness in his eyes that hurt Ray more than any physical injury could as she followed her father out of the stands ignoring the murmurs of annoyance from the people claiming Zarc didn’t care enough to entertain people before they found him sitting against a wall across the street from the stadium.

“Zarc?” Ray asked walking up to him. “Are you ok?”

Zarc just looked up at her with his eyes full of tears and pain before he looked down again.

“Sorry Ray, I broke my promise. I would understand if you were upset, I told you I’d be careful and something still happened.” Zarc admitted weakly. “You probably hate me for what I did.”

“You’re wrong Zarc, if you had decided to continue… If you started hurting people on purpose I would have been disappointed and maybe one day.” Ray started before closing her eyes. “Hate’s a strong word, but the key is you didn’t… You decided not to let anything else happen, even though it must be heartbreaking for you.”

“She’s right, it takes a lot of maturity to make a choice like that. More than most people will ever have in their entire lives.” Leo agreed.

Tears started falling from Zarc’s eyes as they said that and Ray noticed small ghostly versions of his dragons appeared around him as if they were attempting to comfort some of his pain.

“My whole life, all I ever wanted to do was make people happy with my dueling. The cheers, the excitement, nothing in the world made me happier.” Zarc choked out sadly. “Well, not nothing but… If that’s the kind of duel that they want, then I just can’t. Not anymore at least.”

The of them just stayed there in silence, Zarc in misery and pain, while Leo and Ray had nothing they could say to the young man whose entire life had just been shattered because of an accident that wasn’t his fault in the first place and that people cheered.

After a few minutes of silence Ray gently offered her hand to Zarc. “Come on, we should head home. It’s been a long day for all of us.”

Zarc just quietly nodded as he took her hand and the three of them walked off back towards the Akaba household.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five weeks, it had been five weeks since the accident and Zarc hadn’t touched his cards the entire time. He occasionally asked Ray or Leo if they could get his dragons but overall he was a completely different person. Quieter, more withdrawn, and any prior happiness that he had shown before was gone completely.

“Dad, I’m really worried about Zarc, there has to be something we can do.” Ray mentioned. “It’s not right for him to be like this.”

Leo just closed his eyes and sighed. “I agree with you, but what can we do in this situation?”

Ray looked down knowing that her father was right, Zarc was in emotional turmoil over what had happened and it was hurting her heart to see him like this and to know there was nothing she could do for him.

Leo noticed the look in Ray’s eye and couldn’t help but recall that the two things that made Zarc’s pain lessen at all were talking with his dragons, and more than that the time he spent with Ray was the only time where the pain in his eyes lessen to the point that he might get through the pain. There might actually be one thing, Zarc had come to be a kind of son to him these past months and he was a mature, caring person.

“It hurts seeing him like this dad, I really care about him and when I see my closest friend in that kind of pain it just…” Ray started.

“I’m going to talk with him, there might be something I can do.” Leo told her. “I don’t want to see him in this pain either.”

Ray’s eyes widened and she nodded, whatever Leo was planning she knew it was to try and help Zarc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc still could hear the scream when Ignition Beast Volcannon landed on his opponent, the cheers of the crowd and how exhilarated it made him feel and yet that wasn’t’ right. His body shook as the memories flooded his mind and he realized how close he had been to becoming the same kind of monster those people wanted him to be. If Ray hadn’t been there, or if he hadn’t met her gaze then…

“No, that’s all in the past. I made my choice and if that means I have to stop dueling forever that’s what I’m going…” Zarc started only for someone to clear their throat causing him to glance up and see Leo.

“We need to talk Zarc.” Leo told him calmly. “Do you have a few minutes?”

Zarc just nodded before slowly getting up and following Leo into another room.

“Is there something you wanted to tell me Mr. Akaba?” Zarc inquired quietly.

“Do you remember what I told you the other day?” Leo asked. “About you and Ray?”

“I do, and you’re right. We’re still too young to think about…” Zarc started only for Leo to shake his head.

“When I said that it was a father being concerned about his daughter rushing into a decision she might regret, and admittedly it was also because I wasn’t sure you weren’t just going to be like every other young man.” Leo explained. “However after seeing you make that kind of choice, it’s pretty clear that I was wrong about you.”

Zarc just stared at Leo before his eyes widened in shock.

“Wait, are you saying what I think you are Mr. Akaba?” Zarc asked in shock. “I mean, you’re ok if I…”

“I’d like you to spend a little more time with her first, but I told you before I can’t think of any two people more perfect for each other.” Leo smiled.

“I…” Zarc started before pausing, Mr. Akaba was not only approving that he was ok with him marrying Ray but was proud of him. For the first time since that duel a feeling of happiness was filling his chest, he may have lost his dueling but if it meant he could be with Ray then maybe, just maybe it was worth it.

“I take it you’re feeling a bit better?” Leo inquired with a chuckle causing Zarc to blush slightly. “Should we tell her the good news?”

Zarc just nodded before the two of them walked back to Ray with smiles on their faces causing her to smile too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet Zarc?” Ray requested as they continued walking to this wonderful spot he told her about. The fact that her dad was perfectly ok with them being on their own this time was a pretty good clue that he wasn’t going to get between them anymore but still when she thought of spending time alone with Zarc she just felt nervous. She loved him and he loved her but even so…

“Ray, are you alright?” Zarc asked looking at her. “You look upset, is there something I can do for you?”

Ray just smiled, Zarc was the greatest person she’d ever met. She must be the luckiest person in the world to have met him. “I’m ok, just thinking how great it is to spend time with you.”

As Ray said that Zarc blushed a bit before turning and suddenly smiling. “Here it is Ray.”

Ray turned and saw Zarc had led her to a field of flowers with a clear river flowing through it.

“Zarc, this place is beautiful.” Ray noted with a smile. “How did you find this?”

“It was a few days before I met you and your father, I was talking to my dragons and lost track of which way I was going and then I ended up here.” Zarc admitted. “It was so beautiful that I stayed here for hours, it wasn’t until the sun went down that I thought to summon Clear Wing and fly back. Though to be perfectly honest…”

“To be perfectly honest…” Ray prompted though she had a feeling she already knew exactly what Zarc was going to say as a light blush appeared on her face.

“I think you might be the most beautiful thing here Ray.” Zarc finished with his own blush before gently kissing her. “I know we both feel the same way but I just need to actually say it… I’m in love with you Ray Akaba, you’re the most amazing person in the world, and I just had to tell you.”

Ray couldn’t recall the last time she felt this happy, she knew Zarc was in love with her and she’d felt the same way. The day of the accident when he turned to the crowd and smiled she felt her heart breaking but when he turned down those violent duels, she knew that the love they shared meant as much to him as it did to her and now, it was simply too much to handle as tears started running down her face.

“Ray?” Zarc asked nervously. “What’s wrong, are you alright? Did I do something to…”

Ray just shook her head and wrapped her arms around Zarc in a hug. “I’m just so happy, I love you too Zarc, you weren’t the lucky one to find me, I’m the lucky one who found the greatest person in the world. I never want this moment to end, I’m with the person I love most in the entire world, and nothing could possibly ruin this moment.”

Zarc just stood there frozen for a few seconds before hugging Ray as close as he could. “I promise Ray, nothing bad will happen to you, I won’t let it.”

The two of them just stood together for a few more minutes before letting go and looking at the flowers.

“You know, this place really is beautiful.” Ray smiled. “Thank you so much for showing it to me Zarc.”

“You’re welcome, I’m just really happy that we’re together, that’s the most important thing to me.” Zarc replied before just looking up in thought before kissing her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zarc was looking at his wallet that he had bought a few weeks ago, he wasn’t dueling anymore but he had gotten a fair amount of money from working near the stadium and at other places around the city and he finally had enough money to buy the perfect ring. It would cost a lot, $500 but it was worth it for Ray. He could still recall the look on Mr. Akaba’s face when he mentioned that he was planning on buying the engagement ring but after the initial shock had passed he just smiled and told him that if he felt the time was right then to go ahead.

As Zarc recalled that he walked into the small jewelry shop he’d been in only twice before, once to buy Ray a necklace for her birthday and the second to modify it when she told him it was too small and that it needed to be lengthened. The young woman at the counter just smiled. “Hello again, how can I help you?”

“Actually, I was looking into buying that a diamond ring.” Zarc admitted. “I wanted to…”

“I understand completely, did you have a particular one in mind?” the young woman asked.

“Actually I did, thank you very much” Zarc smiled before walking over to look at one of the diamond rings only to pause. “Huh, I thought that one was only $500. It’s $530?”

“Oh, I understand.” the young woman smiled. “You’re buying the ring to propose, aren’t you?”

Zarc just blushed but nodded slightly. “Yes, was it that obvious?”

The young woman just smiled and took out the ring. “$500, don’t worry about the extra $30, just make sure to make her happy alright?”

“Of course, she means more to me than anything else. I’ll definitely make sure she’s happy.” Zarc answered without hesitation causing the young woman to smile.

“In that case, that will be $500 sir.” the woman smiled before Zarc paid and walked out of the store with the ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Oh there you are, I’ve been looking for you all day Zarc.” Ray pointed out irritably as Zarc walked into the room.

“Huh, is something wrong Ray?” Zarc asked.

“Wrong, you disappeared this morning without saying anything.” Ray snapped. “What were you doing?”

Zarc just closed his eyes. “Ray, can we go to that field again?”

“Huh, yeah but you still need to answer my question. I was worried about you.” Ray told him.

Zarc just rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry Ray, I had something to take care of. I would have told you if I could but it’s done now.”

Ray just looked at Zarc skeptically but nodded as Leo walked up to them.

“Are you two heading out again?” Leo inquired before meeting Zarc’s eye.

“Yeah, we’re heading to a peaceful field I showed Ray a few days ago.” Zarc replied. “With everything that’s been going on recently I thought some time together would do us both some good.”

Leo just smiled knowingly before nodding as Ray and Zarc walked out of the house.

“Zarc, is something bothering you?” Ray questioned. “You’re acting really strange.”

Zarc just turned to Ray and smiled. “I promise, everything is fine.”

Seeing Zarc’s smile Ray couldn’t help but smile too as they walked back to the field he’d shown her. It was where hopefully one of his greatest memories would take place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“It’s still beautiful.” Ray mentioned looking at the flowers before gently picking up one of them and smiling.

“I still would say the most beautiful thing here is you Ray.” Zarc mentioned causing her to blush before she turned to see Zarc on one knee.

“Huh, Zarc are you…” Ray started only to see the smile on his face.

“Ray, I’ve said so many times that I feel so lucky to have met you.” Zarc smiled. “You’re a kind, beautiful amazing person. There are just so many wonderful things about you that I love. That’s why, I want to ask you something.”

“Zarc…” Ray started as her eyes started to tear up in joy.

“Ray Akaba, will you marry me?” Zarc asked taking the box out of his pocket and opening it revealing the ring.

The sight of the ring and the sounds of Zarc’s question in her ears caused Ray to start crying in pure happiness as she smiled. “Zarc, yes. I’ll marry you, I love you.”

As she said that Ray embraced Zarc and the two of them stood together as time seemed to stand still, it was really going to happen, they were going to be a family and neither one of them could be any happier.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Zarc realized before taking the ring out of the box and carefully placing it on Ray’s finger before smiling again as he kissed her. “You have no idea how happy I am right now.”

“I feel the same way; this is the greatest thing that could have happened.” Ray agreed.

“I’m sorry I kept this from you, but I wanted the moment to be…” Zarc started.

“It was perfect Zarc, just being here with you is perfect.” Ray told him. “This, you asking to marry me was something I dreamed would happen but now that it really happened… I don’t think I could be happier than I am right now.”

“I feel the same way.” Zarc whispered happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“It’s still hard to believe that this is really happening.” Leo admitted looking at Zarc’s reflection in the mirror. “You and Ray are perfect for each other but when is a father ever ready for his daughter to become a wife?”

“I can’t say I know what that feels like but maybe one day I will.” Zarc smiled. “Right now though all I want is to hear those two special words from Ray that mean we’ll be spending the rest of our lives together.”

Leo just laughed. “You and Ray are definitely at your happiest when you’re together.”

“Can you blame me, she’s amazing.” Zarc pointed out only to notice Leo was frowning. “Huh, is something wrong?”

“There is, but it’s not related to you and Ray. Zarc, you haven’t dueled since that day, have you?” Leo questioned. “That isn’t right.”

“I…” Zarc started before looking down. “I can’t duel anymore, if someone were to get hurt again…”

“That’s the exact reason you should duel, to make sure something like that won’t happen. Besides, you’re at your happiest when you’re with Ray or dueling. You shouldn’t have to choose one over the other.”

Zarc just looked at Leo in surprise before slowly smiling. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, I guess I was still worried after what happened but as long as I have people like you and Ray nothing bad can ever happen.”

“I wouldn’t say nothing bad, but we’ll be able to get through it together.” Leo smiled. “Now I should go and see my daughter but Zarc, you’re a good person, never forget that.”

Zarc just smiled as Leo walked out before turning to the mirror one last time and taking a deep breath before heading closing his eyes as he felt his four dragons’ happiness as he stepped out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I thought I’d find you in here.” Leo said walking into the room. “You look amazing Ray.”

“Oh dad, thanks. I can still hardly believe that I’m getting married.” Ray smiled. “It still feels like a dream. Zarc and I, husband and wife.”

“I know what you mean, it’s barely been a year and yet the two of you are so perfect together. He made that choice because of you Ray, if not for his feelings well…” Leo started before shaking his head and smiling. “You mean the world to him, and he means the same to you am I right?”

Ray just blushed but smiled at the same time. “Yeah, he does.”

“Well if it means anything I think that you two are going to be very happy together.” Leo smiled. “So, do you want to head down or do you need a little longer?”

Ray just turned to the mirror one final time before taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Then we should head down, everyone’s waiting for us.” Leo smiled as the two of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Zarc stood in front of the altar waiting for Ray to arrive he felt his heart pounding. If it wasn’t for his dragons he would have backed out from it by now, but as nervous as he was feeling Ray had to be just as nervous.

Suddenly everyone turned to the entrance to the room as Ray and Leo appeared and slowly started walking down the aisle before she stepped next to Zarc and Leo took his seat with a smile.

“Wow, you look absolutely beautiful Ray.” Zarc mentioned with a smile.

“Thanks, you look great too.” Ray smiled before the two of them gently held hands.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the joining of Zarc, and Ray Akaba in holy matrimony.” stated a man in a white robe. “If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Ray and Zarc glanced back and looked at the gathered crowd of people and smiled as they saw nobody was saying anything or even moving to object.

“It doesn’t look like there any objections to me.” Zarc mentioned.

“Me either.” Ray agreed.

“I see, then do you Zarc take Ray Akaba as your lawfully wedded wife?” the man in the white robe asked calmly.

Zarc just closed his eyes and smiled. “I do, there was never any other answer I would dream of giving.”

Ray smiled hearing that as she gently took Zarc’s hand.

“I see.” the man in the white robe replied. “And do you Ray take Zarc to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Ray turned to Zarc and met his eyes before turning back to the man and nodding. “I do, I love Zarc and would always want to be his wife.”

“Ray…” Zarc mentioned quietly.

“I see, then do you have the rings?” the man inquired calmly as a young man walked up with two rings that Ray and Zarc placed on each other’s hands. “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

The moment they heard that Zarc and Ray turned towards each other with huge smiles before closing their eyes and kissing each other.

“How do you two feel, you’re officially a couple now.” Leo smiled walking up to them as the guests started conversing among themselves.

“It feels incredible, I knew it would be amazing but actually being married to Ray is something else entirely.” Zarc smiled.

“I feel the same way, today is the greatest day of my life.” Ray added with a huge smile before kissing Zarc.

“Well if you’re happy that’s the important thing.” Leo mentioned. “I think I’ll go, you two just relax. It’s been a very big day for you both.”

“Yeah it has.” Zarc admitted before turning to Ray and smiling.

Leo just smiled himself before walking off leaving the new couple by themselves.

“It’s really happened, the most amazing woman in the entire world and she’s my wife.” Zarc smiled.

“I could say the same thing, the greatest man in the entire world and he’s my husband.” Ray agreed before kissing him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What flavor do you think Yuri would want Ray?” Zarc asked with a smile. “Chocolate?”

“That sounds good, and strawberry for Serena.” Ray smiled as they bought the two ice cream cones only to walk back to see their twins arguing again.

“You are not better than me Selena.” pouted a little boy with purple hair and eyes. “Mom and Dad say I’m the best duelist they’ve ever seen.”

“There’s more to life than dueling, maybe you’ll understand that when you’re a little older little brother.” teased a little girl with indigo hair and green eyes.

“We’re the same age Serena!” the boy yelled.

“I’m still your big sister, and that means you have to do what I say Yuri.” Serena reminded him. 

“You’re only older than me by two minutes, that doesn’t mean anything Serena.” Yuri said angrily before Zarc cleared his throat and the two twins turned to him and Ray.

“What are you two arguing about now?” Ray inquired.

“Serena is claiming that since she’s older she knows more than I do.” Yuri answered. “She doesn’t know more than me and she isn’t older.”

“You just said I’m older than you, I know two minutes more things than you do Yuri.” Serena smiled only for Yuri to shove her into a fountain and then start to laugh only for her to jump at him and the two of them to start punching each other.

“Well, they almost made the entire day without fighting.” Zarc mentioned before handing the chocolate cone to Ray and picking up the twins. “That’s enough you two, Yuri shoving Serena into the water is not ok. As for you Serena, yes you are older by two minutes but that doesn’t mean you know any more than Yuri does.”

The twins just both frowned before looking at each other.

“Sorry I pushed you Serena.” Yuri apologized.

“Sorry I was teasing you Yuri.” Serena apologized.

“Ok, now that we’re all happy we have a treat for you two.” Zarc smiled as Ray handed the twins their ice cream.

“Now are you two going to be nice to each other?” Ray asked.

“Yes mommy.” Serena and Yuri said together.

Ray just smiled before looking at Zarc.

“They really are a handful, aren’t they?” Ray asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, they are.” Zarc agreed watching the two of them eating their ice cream. “Then again, you know that they love each other. When it really matters, I’m sure they’re glad to be each other’s twin.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Ray smiled. “Come on you two, we need to head home now.”

“Ok.” Yuri and Serena said together before the four of them walked out of the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Dad, is mom going to be ok?” Yuri asked nervously. “The doctor knows what he’s doing right?”

“It’s been a really long time.” Serena added. “What if something’s wrong?”

“I promise that she’s perfectly fine.” Zarc smiled.

Yuri and Serena just looked at each other nervously before a doctor came out of the room.

“Mr. Akaba?” the doctor inquired looking at Zarc.

“Yes, is everything alright?” Zarc asked calmly only for the doctor to smile.

“Everything is fine.” the doctor told him. “Your wife is resting for now but she should be waking up soon. Do you have names in mind?”

“Yes, Ray decided on them on the way here. The boy is Yugo, and his sister is Rin.” Zarc answered.

“Yugo and his twin sister Rin.” the doctor noted calmly. “They’re both in wonderful health, you should be extremely proud.”

“I am.” Zarc smiled. “You hear that, she’s ok.”

“Yugo?” Yuri asked curiously.

“Rin?” Serena asked in surprise. “Dad, does that mean what I think it does?”

“That depends, what do you two think it means?” Zarc smiled.

“You and mommy are replacing us?” Yuri asked nervously. “We aren’t small anymore so you want new babies?”

“Is it true daddy?” Serena asked fearfully only for Zarc to pull his two kids into a tight hug.

“Of course not, nothing could ever replace you.” Zarc told them. “Yugo and Rin are your younger siblings.”

“Younger siblings, then…” Yuri started before his eyes widened. “I’m a big brother?”

“You sure are, so when mom gets up do you two want to meet them?” Zarc asked.

“Yeah, there’s so much I need to teach them.” Yuri smiled.

“Well just a little longer and you two will get to meet them both.” Zarc smiled.

Yuri and Serena exchanged an excited glance before smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Are you two ready to meet your little brother and sister?” Zarc asked as Yuri and Serena nodded. “Ok.”

As he said that Zarc smiled and opened the door revealing Ray holding two blankets.

“Mommy.” Yuri and Serena said happily.

“Is that them?” Serena asked. “They look so small.”

“They’re babies, do you two want to hold them?” Ray asked with a smile.

“Can we?” Yuri asked as Ray smiled and handed Yugo to Serena and Rin to Yuri.

“He’s so amazing.” Serena smiled.

“So is she, they’re so cute.” Yuri smiled. “I love both of them already.”

As Yuri said that, Rin opened her eyes and looked up at Yuri while Yugo did the same to Serena.

Seeing their four kids smiling faces Zarc walked up to Ray.

“We really are lucky, aren’t we?” Zarc asked.

“Yeah, we really are.” Ray answered as the two of them smiled at their kids.

(After finishing Violet Hearts I decided to tackle this pair next. So you have Zarc/Ray if the accident didn’t lead Zarc on his path of destruction. I hope you enjoyed this one.)


End file.
